Nowadays, the “white pollution” caused by petrochemical industry is growing an increasingly serious problem. It has become a research hotspot in the field of material packaging to develop renewable and degradable edible film materials of natural biopolymer with environment-friendly to replace traditional plastic packaging so as to reduce white pollution.
The edible film is a film with certain properties formed by intramolecular and intermolecular chemical bonds using natural macromolecules such as polysaccharides and proteins as matrix. According to the matrix, it can be classified into starch, protein, polysaccharide, fat and composite. An edible film may have many advantages such as light weight, hygienic, non-toxic, tasteless and so on.
In the prior art, the structure and properties of edible films vary greatly due to different components and processing technics. In the prior art, the comprehensive performance of the film is relatively weak, only a certain performance such as mechanical strength is high, other aspects such as antibacterial property are weak, which fails to meet practical needs. Therefore, it is necessary to design an edible film with high comprehensive performance and practical value.